Drabbles Of KagaKuro
by Honami Fukushima
Summary: Awas... di fic ini ada 'Ehemm' nya.. silahkan baca selanjutnya di fic ini. Malas mikir summary nya.. /Cast : KagaKuro./Please RnR/ Yaoi.BL. Humor gagal.


Akhirnya Publishkan cerita ke-5. Maaf ya bagi yang masih tau kelanjutan cerita saya sebelumnya. Karena saya masih gak ada mood buat ngelanjutkan cerita saya yang sebelumnya #Plakk.. kalau ada mood pasti saya lanjutkan ko :) hingga selesai.

Oke, Hajimemashou ka!

Note : Cerita saya jangan di COPAS ya :).

.

.

.

**Title : Drabbles Of KagaKuro  
**

**Fandom : Kuroko No Basuke**

**Dicslamier : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre : Romance, Humor,dll**

**Pair : KagaKuro**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : STEP 1, STEP 2, STEP 3, akh! Entahlah summary nya apaan.. malas mikir Summarynya. Yang penasaran silahkan baca,./Cast : KagaKuro. B.L. And YAOI. Humor gagal.  
**

**WARNING : OOC, Hancur, Abal, EYD tak Sempurna, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Akan ada YAOI #Horee# , bikin Sweatdrop tingkat dewa, pikir sendiri yang lainnya.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Review Don't Read #plakk**

**HAPPY READING, MINNA.**

* * *

STEP 1 : Ehem...Ehem...

Pada suatu hari malam yang kelam dan dingin, pemuda bersurai merah kehitaman yang bernama Kagami Taiga, sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang dianggapnya penting sekali. Dan bersama juga dengan 'Sang Bayangan'nya, bersurai biru cerah yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Kagami menginap selama 3 hari karena di apartemennya sedang mengalami masalah.

"Um.. Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Hm? Apa?" kata Kagami.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Kau tak lihat aku sedang apa?" tanya Kagami menyeringai. Seketika wajah Kuroko memerah hebat. Sebelum Kuroko melepaskan dirinya, Kagami menahan tubuhnya dan langsung memeluk Kagami.. Lalu-

"Ukh... Le-lepaskan... Akh.. Henn~tiihh~kannn... Ahhhh Kagami-kun..." Desah Kuroko karena Kagami Memegang 'Sesuatu.'

"Sstt.. Diamlah,Kuroko.. Biar aku yang mengerjakannya.." kata Kagami.

"Ta-tapi..." sebelum Kuroko menyelesaikan omongannya, Kagami langsung 'Menyerangnya.' Dengan 'Ganas.'

"Akh... Ukh.. Ahhhnnn.. Ummm..." Racau Kuroko gak jelas. Sedangkan Kagami melanjutkan 'Aktifitas' yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang-orang dimalam hari sebelum tidur.

"Sstt, Diamlah Kuroko,nanti tetangga bangun." Kagami langsung menyentuh 'Sesuatu' nya . Dan..

SROOTTT...

Cairan putih langsung menyemprot kemana-mana, membuat mereka berlepotan gara-gara Cairan tersebut.

"Kalau pake 'Itu' pelan-pelan donk.." kata Kuroko sambil melihat bagian bawahnya.

"Ya maaf.. Habisnya kalau gak pake 'Itu' kan gak bisa tidur, nanti digigit nyamuk." Kata Kagami sambil menghentikan 'Aktifitas' nya.

"Kalau Kagami yang mengoleskan ke tubuhku nanti berlepotan, sini biar aku saja yang pakai tuh cairan anti-nyamuk itu."kata Kuroko sambil merebut 'Benda' yang Kagami pegang dan mengoleskan ketangan dan kakinya Kuroko.

"Sudah selesai, Kagami-kun. Aku mau ganti baju dulu." Kata Kuroko sambil berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke lemarinya, dan segera melepaskan pakaiannya dan mengganti dengan yang baru. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, kemudian Kuroko kembali ketempat tidurnya, bersampingan dengan Kagami.

"Oyasumi,Kagami-kun." kata Kuroko sambil merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Oyasumi mo, Kuroko." dan Kini Kagami duluan yang terlelap dengan cepatnya, mungkin ia kelelahan karena tanding dengan Aomine tadi siang. Sejenak, Kuroko masih memandangi wajah Kagami yang damai, Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

_'Hihihi, lucu juga Kagami-kun kalau tidur.' _ketawa Kuroko dalam hati.

Dan,selamat tidur buat pasangan favoriteku, KagaKuro.

(Author : pasti rata-rata semuanya berpikir kalau Kagami dan Kuroko melakukan 'itu' saat pertama baca cerita di atas kan? | Leadres : dasar Author, jebakin kita.| Author : hehehehe, gomen,minna. gak sengaja dapat ide tersebut. Oke, lanjutkan saja baca ceritanya .)

* * *

STEP 2 : Bergandengan.

Kini Kuroko dan Kagami sedang berjalan berduaan di dekat taman sekolah, mengingat sekarang jam istirahat, tak ada salahnya kan beristirahat setelah jam pelajaran yang SuperDuper sulit.

"Um, Kagami-kun." kata Kuroko.

"Hm.?" tanya Kagami.

"A-ano..." wajah Kuroko kini memerah, pasti ada alasannya kenapa wajah Kuroko memerah hebat nih,..

"Tak ada salahnya kan bergandengan tangan? Lagian tak ada yang melihat." kata Kagami.

"T-tapi aku malu." kata Kuroko sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Tak apa, kan kita kekasih." kata Kagami sambil menggoda Kuroko.

"..." Kuroko kini diam.

"Kuroko?" tanya Kagami khawatir.

"..." Kuroko masih saja diam.

"?"

"Aku senang ko." kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum manis.

"?"

"Aku senang kalau Kagami-kun mau bergandengan tangan denganku."kata Kuroko sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hahhaha.. Tidak apa-apa, itu bukti bahwa aku tak bisa kehilanganmu." kata Kagami sambil menggombal.

BLUSH..

Wajah Kuroko memerah hebat, dan Kagami terkekeh pelan melihat wajah kekasihnya yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan imut.

"Ayo, kita makan siang. Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran ke 5 dimulai." kata Kagami sambil menggandeng tangan Kuroko (baca: menyeret Kuroko.) ..

"Ya, Kagami-kun." ucap Kuroko sambil mengikuti Kagami.

Selamat makan siang, semoga kalian (KagaKuro) mau melakukan 'Itu' secepatnya. (Kuroko : Dasar Author bejat, padahal dulu tidak bejat. | Author : karena kebanyakan baca komik B.L jadinya menjurus ke YAOI. |Kuroko :...)

* * *

STEP 3 : Pelayanku

Disekolah SMA Seirin,mengadakan festival disana, dan di kelas Kuroko dan Kagami, akan mengadakan sebuah kafe yang sederhana namun terlihat mewah. Kagami yang tak bisa mengikuti festival disekolahnya karena ia ada urusan -ralat- gak mau memakai pakaian pelayan wanita, padahal ada pakaian yang khusus cowok -,- ..

Sedangkan Kuroko, dengan wajah masamnya di pagi hari, karena ia memakai pakaian pelayan wanita. Bukannya mereka sweatdrop malah terpukau oleh kemanisan Kuroko. Sungguh Kuroko mempunyai wajah yang manis. Gak Narutolah, gak Aichi lah.. Semuanya pada sama saja.. Tapi kemanisan Author lah yang paling manis #Narsis#

(Kuroko : Honami-chan, ini bukan Fic Naruto dan Cardfight Vanguard.| Author : maaf,Kuroko-chan. | Kagami : woi, author, jangan melenceng donk! ..| Author : iya BAKAgami -,- )

Dan kalau dilihat dari bentuk tubuh Kuroko yang mungil,pantas menjadi pelayan wanita, tinggal dipakaikan wig dan di make-up tipis, wajah Kuroko terlihat seperti wanita sungguhan.

"Kau cantik sekali, Kuroko-chan." kata Riko takjub melihat kemanisan Kuroko.

"Iya, Kurokocchi sangat manis sekali." kata Kise sambil memeluk Kuroko erat, untung saja tidak ada Kagami, kalau ada Kagami, dijamin, Kise akan berubah bentuk(?) menjadi iklan model papan atas(?)

"Ukh, ss-sesak Kise-kun." kata Kuroko..

"Hahahaha... gomenne, Kurokocchi.. " kata Kise sambil melepaskan Pelukan Mautnya.

"Kuroko-chan, kamu ditunggui Kagami di apartemennya." kata Riko sambil berbisik ke telinga Kuroko.

"Memangnya ada apa? bukannya ia ada urusan?" ucap Kuroko.

"Entahlah, Kuroko-chan. Aku juga gak tau. Mending kau cepat pergi ke apartemennya." kata Riko dengan suara pelan.

"Dan, jangan sekali-kali kau melepaskan baju pelayan ini." kata Riko dengan nada mengancam.

"Kenapa,Riko-san?" tanya Kuroko.

"Itu ..

.

.

.

Adalah.

.

.

.

P-E-R-I-N-T-A-H Kagami." kata Riko dengan seringai Iblis, tentu saja Kuroko langsung merinding disko, padahal dari luar tampang datar, kalau didalamnya ketakutan setengah mati.

"H-hai, Riko-san." gagap Kuroko sembari lari dan mengambil jaketnya, kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Riko-chan, aku rasa Kagami gak ada nyuruh Kuroko untuk tetap memakai baju pelayan deh."kata Momoi sambil berpikir.

"Itu karena aku ada rencana." ujar Riko tetap memakai seringai Iblisnya, semua anggota Tim Seirin ketakutan seketika -Minus- Momoi dan Kise.

"Rencana apaan." tanya Momoi dengan tampang bingung.

"Kau adalah Fujoshi kan?" tanya Riko.

"Iya aku memang Fujoshi,eh tunggu dulu." sejenak Momoi berpikir apa yang terjadi sekarang, tak lama setelah baru connect akhirnya Momoi mengerti.

"Jangan bilang kau mau merekam Kagami melakukan 'ITU' dengan Kuroko." kata Momoi dengan senyuman Dewa Kematian.

"Benar sekali, khukhukhukhukhu..." kata Riko sambil ketawa Iblis. Wajah anggota Tim Seirin berubah menjadi pucat pasi mendengar ketawa iblis Riko. _'Pelatih memang mengerikan.' _batin semua yang ada diruangan tersebut -Minus- Momoi.

"Oh iya, minna.. Hari ini kalian saja ya yang mendekorasikan cafe kita, aku dan Momoi-chan ada urusan dulu. Jaa mata Ashita, minna." kata Riko sambil melambaikan tangannya, diikuti dengan Momoi, dan semua yang ada diruangan tersebut langsung Jawdrop seketika.

_'Semoga saja BAKAgami dan Kuroko baik-baik saja.' _inner seluruh orang-orang yang ada diruangan tersebut.

Di tempat Kuroko.

"Huatchii! Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku." kata Kuroko datar sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju apartemen Kagami.

.

Di apartemen Kagami.

"Huatchi! Apa aku flu, ko aku daritade bersin melulu?" tanya Kagami dengan tampang polos dan blo'onnya..

.

Ditempat Riko dan Momoi.

"Eh,tadi Kuroko-kun bersin lho. katanya ada yang membicarakannya."kata Momoi sambil memerhatikan gerak gerik Kuroko.

"Tau darimana tuh anak?ya sudah. ayo kita ikutin lagi. Kuroko-chan sudah mau lari lagi tuh." kata Riko sambil menunjuk kearah Kuroko, dibalas dengan anggukan Momoi. Kemudian mereka berdua menbuntuti lagi si Kuroko..

Kasian sekali kau, Kuroko-chan.. #Smirk#

SKIP TIME.

Ting.. Tong...

Bunyi bel terdengar diapartemen Kagami, berarti ada yang datang ke apartemennya.

"Tunggu sebentar." sahut Kagami dari dalam dan membukakan pintunya, Namun alangkah terkejutnya,Kagami tak tau siapa orang asing yang datang kerumahnya.

"Konnichiwa, Kagami-kun. Maaf menunggu lama." kata Kuroko (orang asing bagi Kagami.).

"Maaf, anda siapa ya?" tanya Kagami sopan, melihat dari ciri-ciri gadis yang Kagami lihat,mirip Kuroko. Hanya saja rambutnya saja yang berbeda.

"Hm? Kagami-kun tak tahu kah?"kata Kuroko.

"Tidak." singkat Kagami.

'Kukerjai saja Kagami-kun, biar kapok.' batin Kuroko sambil menyeringai iblis didalam hati,

"Hehehe, gomen Kagami-kun, perkenalkan, nama saya Kuroko Tetsuna, kembarannya Kuroko Tetsuya, dozo yoroshiku." kata Kuroko sambil menundukkan sedikit badannya.

"um, Saya Kagami Taiga, Dozo yoroshiku mo." kata Kagami yang juga sambil menundukkan sedikit badannya.

"Saya mau kasih tau-" sebelum Kuroko melanjutkan perkataannya, Kagami malah memotong perkataan Kuroko.

"Gak enak kalau ngomong didepan pintu,silahkan masuk." kata Kagami sambil menyuruh Kuroko masuk kedalam apartemennya. Kalau dilihat Kuroko, apartemennya Kagami lebih rapi dan bersih dari sebelumnya, yang sebelumnya memang rapi dan bersih, namun tidak serapi dan sebersih yang sekarang.

"Silahkan duduk." Kata Kagami sambil mempersilahkan tamunya duduk.

* * *

**WARNING : YAOI TIME.**

* * *

"Jadi, ada apa ya?" tanya Kagami sambil memandang tamu dihadapannya. Yang dipandang hanya diam datar, tapi aslinya sudah grogi.

"Saya disini mewakili Kuroko Tetsuya, katanya Riko-senpai, kamu ada memanggil Kuroko Tetsuya kesini. Apa benar?"tanya Kuroko sambil menyembunyikan rasa groginya.

"Hm? tak ada.." kata Kagami.

"Benarkah?" alangkah terkejutnya Kuroko, Kagami tidak menyuruhnya datang ke apartemen Kagami, dan kata Riko, Kagami ada menyuruhnya, apa Riko hanya becanda saja?

* * *

**MODE ERO KAGAMI : ON.  
**

* * *

"Tapi.." Kagami langsung menarik Kuroko dan memeluknya dengan erat. " Aku ingin kau menemaniku dan melayaniku hingga puas." kata Kagami dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Apaa!" tanya Kuroko sambil melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan Kagami.

"Asal kau tau saja, Kuroko Tetsuna, aku mengetahui bahwa kau adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, bukan Kuroko Tetsuna."kata Kagami sambil menarik wajah Kuroko dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya. Hampir saja bibirnya bersentuhan.. (Author sengaja.)

"Ka-kagami-kun?" gagap Kuroko.

Sedangkan Kagami menyeringai lebar saat menatap wajah kekasihnya. Sungguh menggoda, terutama di bagian bibirnya, Oh Tuhan. Sungguh menggoda iman Kagami.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, Kagami langsung mencium bibir Kuroko pelan, dan mendorongnya ke sofa. Tapi kemudian lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi cumbuan panas.

"Nnggg...Ahhhnnn.." desah Kuroko karena Kagami sengaja menyentuh 'kebanggaannya'dengan ingin menggoda Kuroko.

"Kau sangat nikmat, Kuroko-chan." ucap Kagami dengan nada yang sungguh-sungguh menggoda iman. Kemudian Kagami mulai melepaskan celana dalam Kuroko dan terlihat 'Kebanggaan' Kuroko menegak hebat.

"Rupanya sudah tegang ya? tanya Kagami sambil mengelus 'Kebanggaan' Kuroko, kemudian menjilatinya dengan tempo pelan, lalu tempo sedang, dan akhirnya dengan tempo cepat.. Namun semakin cepat, Kuroko semakin nikmat sekali.. ( #AuthorLangsungTeparDiLantai)

"Uhnnn... Ahnnn... Hyaaa!" racau Kuroko gak jelas. Sedangkan Kagami mulai bekerja kembali. Melepaskan semua baju pelayan Kuroko, dan hasilnya.. Kuroko kini telanjang bulat ( Author : Kyaaa! #NosebleedTingkatAkhir#)

Kagami pun harus meneguk ludah. Bagaimana bisa. Tubuh Kuroko yang sangat seksi, keringat yang bercucuran membuat kesan tampak sangat menggoda. Ukh... Pokoknya sangat menggoda iman.

"Kalau melakukan 'Itu' harus pelan-pelan ya." kata Kuroko yang tau maksudnya Kagami ,hanya dari tatapan Kagami saja Kuroko sudah tau ko.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan dan hati-hati, namun jika kau mau lagi, aku akan mempercepat ko." kata Kagami dengan seringai yang lebar.

Ukh..Author gak sanggup lagi ngelanjutkan YAOI ini.

.

.

Padahal masih dibawah umur 13 tahun =="

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi, kalian masih mau melanjutkan lagi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pilih mau lihat KagaKuro YAOI atau tidak?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, silahkan lanjut!

.

.

.

Sebelum Kagami mulai melanjutkan 'aktivitasnya' dikejutkan oleh teriakan ala Fujoshi, siapa lagi selain Riko dan Momoi. Yang sedang memerhatikan moment berharga KagaKuro alian Lemon nan. Karena sudah mencapai 'Ehemmm..', Riko dan Momoi tak tahan lagi, banyak darah keluar dari hidung mereka, dan banyak kamera yang terpajang di setiap sudut sekitar apartemen Kagami.

* * *

Kagami : What!? Siapa yang memasangnya!?

Honami : Aku,.. Apa ada masalah?#MukaPolos.

Kagami : Dasar Author BEJAT #Angkat100bolaBasket#

Honami : Kau kan juga BEJAT, BAKAgami.. #sambilSiapkanBazooka#

Kuroko : sudah.. sudah... Lagian aku senang ko kalau aku jadi milik Kagami seutuhnya.

Kagami/Honami : Hah! #TampangBlo'on#

Honami : Benarkah? Meski keperawananmu hilang? #TampangBlo'on#

Kuroko : Sungguh ko.

Riko : Kalau gitu, BAKAgami.! #NunjukKagami#

Kagami : ada apa?!

Riko : Tolong layanin Kuroko 1x dalam seminggu dan biar aku dan Momoi yang merekamnya #TampangSadis#

Kagami : I-iya #Keceplosan#

Riko/Momoi : Horeee!

Honami : hehehehe.. silahkan lanjut, minna :)

* * *

"Riko? Satsuki?!" kaget Kagami ketika melihat dua manusia sedang terkapar di lantai ruang tamunya. Untung saja pintu depan sudah dikunci.

"Riko-senpai? Momoi-san?!" Kaget juga Kuroko ketika melihat dua senpainya.

"Hhehehe maaf mengganggu aktivitas kalian. Habisnya kalian terlalu Hot sih, jadi kami tak tahan lagi." kata Momoi sambil memegang hidungnya yang masih berlumuran darah.

"Bener tuh, dan kamera video ini akan kami simpan lho sebagai koleksi utama." kata Riko sambil memandangi kameranya -Ralat- menonton kejadian Lemon KagaKuro.

"Senpai, tolong sembunyikan donk." kata Kuroko dengan wajah memelas. (Honami : Tumben Kuroko jadi OOC begini? #Sweatdrop#). Sanggup membuat Riko, Momoi, dan Kagami langsung memuntahkan darah segar dari hidung mereka.

_'Dasar manusia mesum.' _batin Kuroko.

_'Untung saja Momoi-san dan Riko-san datang, kalau nggak, aku bakal susah bersihin cairan putih nantinya.' _Batin Kuroko sambil memandangi Kagami,Momoi,dan Riko dengan tatapan datar.

Poor you, Kuroko-chan.

* * *

**FIN...**

Bagaimana kesan kalian terhadap Lemon pertamaku.

Sungguh mengecewakan ya :'(

Tapi saya akan membuat cerita yang lebih bagus lagi :D

Silahkan Review apapun.

Asal tak menyinggung ya.

Masih membuka lowongan(?) buat kritikan, saran, flame,dll

-**H****onami Fukushima**

**See you On Next Story :D**


End file.
